TwinBee PARADISE
was a radio program broadcast on Cultural Broadcasting from October 10th, 1993. It was a radio drama based on Konami's ''TwinBee shoot'em up game series. Overview In all three series, the third series ended on March 30th, 1997. Programs through 3 series Main theme songs are written songs "HOPE" by Konami Rectangular Wave Club, the first half of the program is a letter by the Navigator country Mariko Suda, a talk corner, the second half is a radio drama program composition. Although it is often misunderstood because it diverted the setting of the character, the sound in the game of "Take me out! TwinBee" or "Pop'n TwinBee" has nothing to do with the voice actor of this work. I came out! Characters by Shuzilow.HA designed with twin beads appear. Prior to this work, no name was set especially for the appearance character, but in the radio drama it is necessary to distinguish the name of the aircraft name from the name of the pilot, so names such as lights and pastels are set and fixed at the same time the world view It was formed. Later, games such as TwinBee Yahoo!, TwinBee RPG, etc. based on the world view of this work has been announced. Until then, Konami had the impression that arcade game makers focused mainly on shooting games, but Winven's selling Pastel as virtual idol planning including nationally idolizing plan brought new benefits, After deciding the direction of the company in a certain sense, Konami's media mix route was also followed by the subsequent work Tokimeki Memorial, and showed further development. The first series is also a director debut by Sasaki who is going to lay one era as the center figure of the anilaji world later. Broadcast dates *Navigator (personality): Mariko Kunita (series all period) *Program OP Theme 'HOPE' (Series Full Time) *:Composition: Furukawa Ryoaki Performance: Konami Rectangular Wave Club *TwinBee PARADISE (1st series) *:October 10, 1993 - April 3, 1994 All 24 episodes *:Every Sunday 24: 00-24: 30 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) *:Drama OP theme song "Twin Memories" *::Lyrics: WinBee Composition: Konami Rectangular Wave Club Song: Kokuda Mariko *:Program ED Theme "Promise of Dreams" *::Lyrics: Hideyuki Yamamoto Composition: Katsuki Maeda Song: Ichikawa Yoko *TwinBee PARADISE 2 (2nd series) *:October 16, 1994 - April 2, 1995 All 24 episodes *:Every Sunday 20: 30 - 21: 00 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) *:Drama OP Theme Song "Boku no Riki" *::Lyrics: Tosawa Noriko Composition: Katsuki Maeda Song: Mariko Kokuda *:Program ED theme (previous term) "Harmony" *::Songwriter: Mariko Kunihada Composition: Matsubara Miki Song: Kokuda Mariko *:Program ED theme (late) "Hitomi is Venus" *::Lyrics: Yurika Nagasawa Composition: Junichi Doi Song: Yurika Nagasawa *TwinBee PARADISE 3 (3rd series) *:April 6, 1996 - March 30, 1997 All 48 episodes *:Every Saturday 24: 00-24: 30 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) *:Drama OP theme song "Miracle Power" *::Lyrics: Hiroyuki Kubo Composer: Kanako Tsuruta: Yoshiharu Mihara Song: Kanako Tsuruta *:Program ED theme (previous term) "I wish I was an angel" *::Lyrics: Tokuto Miura Kokuto Mariko Composition: Matsubara Miki Song: Kokubuta Mariko *:Program ED theme (late) "Dreams are not alone" *::Songwriter: Mariko Kunihada Composition: Miki Matsubara Song: Mariko Kunita The final story from the 21st episode of the 2nd series is an episode "a large-scale earthquake occurs", it was not broadcast on the radio because it took into account the victims of the Great Hanshin-Awaji earthquake that occurred at that time, only the release on the drama CD. The content of episode 20 is also slightly different, and on the radio it is completed in episode 20. In the second week of the second series of the second series, a special program called "TwinBee PARADISE 2 + 1" (Plus One) was broadcast only once at some broadcasting stations. It was contents to look back on the series until then. It is not broadcast in Culture Broadcasting. After the end of the 3rd series, "Warumon MONMON Paradise" was broadcast only for one month. Personality is Yoshimasa Kishino role of Dr. Warumon and Yusuke Numata of the role of ZakoBee. This program will be the predecessor of the follow-up program CLUB db station. Main cast ;Light :Voice - Kampei Yamaguchi :A son of Annamon and a pilot of TwinBee. I go to dessert middle school. It is bright and hot in character, so cute girls extend under the nose immediately. Desert Middle school Miscon is sometimes dressing up to a noisy pretty girl Lyra, but scenes that are too cute to be jealous of two heroines or fall in love with Dr. Warumon. From having a Soratians Annamon as my father, the body is robust but has no immunity. The name is from light blue. ;TwinBee :Voice - Mayumi Tanaka :A fighter aircraft came from Soltias with Annamon. Can be larger or smaller. ;Pastel :Voice - Shika Hekiru :Cinnamon's grandson and light cousin. I call him "Oi-chan". Pilot of WinBee. Jealous when the light is melancholic for girls, she gets rid of her navel and anger. "Radish" is a phrase, especially because it has a complex in the thigh. Alleged false breasts are emerging from preparing pads when wearing the light that was supposed to participate in Miscon in the 3rd series. The name is from pastel pink. ;WinBee :Voice - Kumiko Nishihara :A fighter aircraft that Dr. Cinnamon produced based on TwinBee. ;Mint :Voice - Miki ITO :Pastel's younger brother. A genius with a baby but a birth. A pilot of Guinebee. Because the cries are ultrasonic waves, weapons can also be used as Miracle Voice. The name is from mint green. ;GwinBee :Voice - Miki ITO :Like Winbee, it was made based on TwinBee. Mint 's guardian. ;Dr. Cinnamon :Voice - Kazumi Tanaka :A scientist who watches the lights warmly and grandfather of pastel and mint. I enter frozen sleep in the middle of the third series, but eventually I came up. ;Angel computers :Voice - Kumiko Nishihara :Super computer in Cinnamon's laboratory. ;Madoka :Voices - Country Mariko Suda :Classmate of lights. A girl who is a girl who is a girl who believes in the god of cookies. I run a coffee shop "Fantasian" and coffee is excellent. I am good at general cuisine, but somehow cookies are feared to make things of ridiculous taste with vinegar, sand liver and squid. (Said himself, "Because my vinegar is not working, I arrange myself in the drama CD.) In the third series, Pastels and classmates say "The growth from the neck has become significant." ;Ms. Apple :Voice - Kumiko Nishihara :Sexy female teacher in dessert middle school. Teacher of light teacher's homeroom. ;Peach teacher :Voice - Miki ITO :Desert school nurse teacher. Beautiful but poisonous. ;White :Voice - Jun Miichi :Class class chairperson of Writers' class. I am keen on pastel. Originally the name was not set, but it was set from "Desert middle school ghost strange tree 2", which is being story of the story. ;Mustard :Voices - Hiroshi Kamiya :Boy students who go to dessert middle school and bad friends of lights. ;Mali :Voice - Natsumi Yannage * Natsumi Yanase at the time of appearance :A dessert middle school student with lights going to classmates. I am thinking of White. ;Lime :Voice - Miho Aoyama :A student in dessert middle school and a classmate of Wrights. Short cut features a sparrow. ;Dr. Warumon :VOICE - Yoshimasa Kishino :Dr. Cinnamon is a rival. It is quite a hard worker, such as spending time on part-time jobs for the development cost of weapons to counter the twinbirds. In the first series of the 1st series, Dr. Cinnamon made remarks admitting his power. ;ZakoBee :Voice - Yusuke Numata :Independent robot (mass production type) made by Dr. Walmon. Early (individuality) is born from the running time in the "double owner number (one digit number)" that was made early, especially "004" has the name "Bee-chan" (named: Pastel). Although Zarcoby itself is working with evil with Walmon, it is a common personality with common sense. ;Dr. Murdock :Voice - Yanami infant :Madoka's grandfather. Dr. Cinnamon's friend. Sometimes it makes me feel troubled with my idiotic character. Slightly etched. Madoka says "When you sing naughty songs it is evidence that it is opening up." ;Seeds :Voice - Emi Ogata :Android created by Dr. Warumon. It is the pilot of Black TwinBee No. 1 and it corresponds to the brother of Salute. I was against hosts of lights, but I reconciled myself through my heart. Living on the islet island with Salute. It seems to be anxious about pastel. The director of this program is favorite of Takki Sasaki. ;Salyut :Voice - Yamazaki Kazuna :Android created by Dr. Warumon. It is a pilot of Black TwinBee No. 2 and it corresponds to Sage's older sister. Afterwards have a favor with light. Initially it was treated as a guest, but in the 3rd series it is effectively promoted to a heroine. ;Annamon :Voice - Hori Hori :Father of Light at the Soltias person. TwinBee's predecessor pilot. When I was born, the trip to the Queens star came. I confronted the light which became a junior high school student by the episode "bug reset" of 2, but it is supposed to have been because the talk was reset due to some thing. ;Princess Melora :Voice - Kikuko Inoue :Aggregate of good conscious, without substance. Bee mates The listener of this program was called Bee Mates. If you reply "Bee" to the question "What is the password?" That person is Bee mates. It was also recommended to attach a bell to the belongings as a marker to indicate that it is a listener, a mini-event was also proposed to gather at the neighborhood park at the "Sunday the 13th" from the subtitle of the drama and recite the words at 13 o'clock. In this case there was a system that was recognized as "branch" by subscribing to programs if more than five people gathered. "This word" Bee! "Was written on the bulletin board of the station, causing a big sensation. According to Voice Animage writer, "Even if you look at the bulletin board of any station, it was written". Meanwhile, for fans of enemy characters such as Dr. Walmont, the name of Walwal Mates was proposed by Kishino et al. The word here is "Waruwaru", and the mark was supposed to be Fukusuke Tabi or some kind of Fukusuke mascot. Anime ''TwinBee: WinBee's 1⁄8 Panic Release from the end of 1993 as the winner limited video of the purchase benefit of SFC software released over the beginning of 1994. After that, on December 28, 1998, it was sold again as "Vol.0" once again when OVA was released. Plot Pastel's body has been reduced in size by eating cookies containing a formula made by Dr. Murdock. There is little time before the "Miss Donburi" contest starts, and the Belle cloud of Bell, which has the necessary energy for restoring it, has been stolen by the legendary island ghost. The TwinBee Team sorts to retrieve it before time runs out! Staff *Executive producer - Kagamasa Kagetsuki *Producer - Masato Sakai, Toru Miura *Planning - Ikeda Takaji, Yagi Ryoko *Director · Screenplay · Storyboard - Ibase Anshi *Character design - SHUZILOW.HA *Art Director - Shimoshimo, Nozawa Nanaka *Guest character design - Nobuyoshi Ochi *Directing - Mitsuo Hashimoto *Drawing director - Masaaki Mori *Art Director - Yusuke Takeda *Director of Photography - Toshiaki Yamaguchi *Acoustic director - Miwa Iwami *Music - Furukawa Seiaki & Konami Rectangular Wave Club *Production Cooperation - Yomiko Advertisement Co., Ltd. *Production - AIC, a dream *Production · Writing - Konami Corporation Theme song ;Opening theme "Twin Memories" :Lyrics - WINBEE / Lyrics / Arrangements - Kenichi Mitsuda / Songs - Country Mariko ;Ending theme "Lucky Rapper Party" :Song writing · composition · arrangement · performance - Koharu Hayama / Song - Kohji Hayama & Mariko Kuda Tulip Kaigan Monogatari A short animation that is included in the software for WINDOWS "TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Island". Produced in 1995. It is included as a bonus image when later releasing "Vol.0". Plot Happening around the suntan oil of pastels who came to the tulip beach for swimming. Staff *Director · Screenplay · Storyboard - Ibase Anshi *Character design - SHUZILOW.HA *Animation character design / drawing director - Hiroko Kanai *Art director Hiromi Morikawa *Color setting - Keiko Shibuya *Director of Photography - Masaaki Fujita *Acoustic director - Miwa Iwami *Music - Konami Square Wave Club *Illustration - Hiroaki Goda *Producer - Takeshi Anzai *Production Manager - Haruo Nakayama *Production Manager - Takafumi Hoshikawa *Production work - Kei Watanabe *Animation Production - Dream *Production · Writing - Konami Corporation Theme song ;Ending theme "AIKOTOBA is Be !!" (OVA "Vol.0") :Songwriter - Country Guardian Mariko / Composition - Miki Matsubara / Arrangement - Kameda Seiji / Song - Country Mariko TwinBee PARADISE (OVA) OVA all three volumes. Beginning February 25, 1999 after release at VHS and LD, DVD (single item) released on August 25, 1999. On October 26, 2007 a set DVD of 5 works including Vol.0 was released as "TwinBee PARADISE DVD / BOX ~ High Encoding Remaster Version ~". Staff *Original - Konami Corporation *Executive Production - Akihiko Nagata *Planning - Kisaki Terasawa *Producer - Ikeda Takaji, Ken Nishi, Matsuura Kozu *Director - Norihiro Takamoto *Screenplay - Ide Haruhisa *Character design - Akihiro Asanuma *Mechanical Design - Masahiko Okura *Art Director - Takeshi Asaki *Color design - Naoto Tanaka, Kanako Nishida (1), Nori Hayakawa (2, 3) *Director of Photography - Ryutaro Shimakawa *Digital editing - Kaori Morita *Music - Konami Square Wave Club *Acoustic director - Miwa Iwami *Acoustic Producer - Toru Nakano *Production Cooperation - Office Blue *Production - Public and Basic Co., Ltd. *Cooperation - Konami Music Entertainment Inc. *Production - TDK CORE CORPORATION Theme songs ;Opening theme "Twin Memories" :Lyrics - WINBEE / Lyrics / Arrangements - Kenichi Mitsuda / Songs - Country Mariko ;Ending theme "Let's be at the sun" :Songwriter - Country Guardian Mariko / Composition / Arrangement - Okui Ka / Song - Country Mariko Other appearances In the OVA ''Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu, Pastel (called "WinBee" in this product) makes a guest appearance. TwinBee PARADISE related media *Radio Drama CDs **TwinBee PARADISE (Vol. 1 - 6) **TwinBee PARADISE 2 (Vol. 1 - 6) **TwinBee PARADISE 3 (Vol. 1 - 12) **TwinBee PARADISE Drama Collection (1 - 4) **TwinBee PARADISE '99 (red / blue) *Song album **TwinBee Karaoke Paradise **TwinBee PARADISE Singing Vocal Battle Hen **TwinBee PARADISE 2 Enthusiasm! Intense Casting! Explosion! **TwinBee PARADISE 3 Vocal Festival! Wasohoi Version **TwinBee PARADISE 3 Vocal Bomb! **TwinBee PARADISE 5th. Anniversary **TwinBee Vocal Paradise featuring Mariko Kouda *Sound album **TwinBee PARADISE MUSIC BOX **TwinBee PARADISE 3 Soundtrack Selection *Spin out CD **Warumon MONMON Paradise (Mr. Ichi · san) **WinBee's Neo Cinema Club (1 to 3) **TwinBee PARADISE Sound Fantasia **Pastel Color **Idol Legend Win Women **Happy Happy Girl WinBee *Other related CD **MARIKO KUDADA's Radio Canvas (Vol.1 - 3, Special) **CD drama TwinBee Yahho! *Software **''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Island'' *Pachislot **''TwinBee JG'' External links *ツインビーPARADISE at Wikipedia (Japanese) Category:Radio dramas Category:TwinBee PARADISE